toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toon Wars: Legacy
Toon Wars: Legacy is an upcoming sequel series to the fan-made Toon Wars crossover series written by Frozarburst. It is set two years following the end of Toon Wars: The Final Days, and will feature short standalone stories centered around both new and returning characters, with several works focused on cartoons such as'' The Amazing World of Gumball'' and Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart. Like Toon Wars introducing Nicktoons to Cartoon Network as a neighboring universe, Legacy will feature new concepts revolving around properties in and outside both channels, now merged into the Toonverse. Unlike Toon Wars, however, which has a consistent serious take on the plot, almost all of Toon Wars: Legacy will carry a comedic, more relaxed tone as each story occurs at a time of peace following the war. While each of these are being developed much more quickly due to their length, most having been undecided, there is no set release date for either story. Details So Far Crossover Forces/Madness * Crossover Forces - While select members of the Toon Force are gone, a new threat from Unknown Space arrives to wreak havoc in the Toonverse, prompting the mysterious Blue Hat to create a new team of heroes to stop this menace in the Toon Force's absence. This very team consists of the newer generation of Cartoon Network heroes, including Mao Mao, Summer Camp Island, Victor and Valentino, and Infinity Train respectively. * Crossover Madness - Select members of the Toon Force explore the unknown regions of the universe, only to find themselves visiting several unique worlds each in a singular omniverse. Hijinks ensue. *Both stories occur in conjunction with one another, with Forces following the story of the newer Cartoon Network series while Madness focuses on the original cast of Toon Wars characters. *Both stories will mark the debut of Netflix and more to Toon Wars lore. Most especially featuring a version of Catra from She-Ra: Princess of Power to act as a lead antagonist of Crossover Forces. Crossover Madness, however, will most notably feature the return of Avatar: The Last Airbender to the Nicktoons cast after being absent in the multiverse in the Toon Wars. **Although Catra has been confirmed for the story, along with an additional character unknown as of yet, there will be no other character from the reboot to be featured besides the two. *As the title suggests, Crossover Madness will have a more chaotic theme than past works, taking inspiration from Monty Python and the Holy Grail with randomized choices of crossovers. *CN City makes a return after being absent in the entirety of Toon Wars following Crossover Nexus; now in worst shape than before since it's abandonment. This will be used as one of the main settings of Crossover Forces among others. *David Squarepants will star in Crossover Madness as one of the lead characters following Spongebob's wishes at the end of the Final Days. *New ships, like the Javelin, along with a return of old designs like the Battloons will be introduced to both works with an influence to the story. *Though there is an Infinity Train Season 2, Crossover Forces follows its own version of events for the show, having Tulip return to the location of the train years later as an adult. In addition to her now having what Mao Mao describes as a "motherly" personality. The Watterson Gumball Watterson is sought for by a mysterious clone faction of his mother, Nicole, forcing him to team up with his fish brother Darwin and other friends in Elmore to learn the truth before the army's invasion can commence. *It takes place approximately 3 years after the Final Days and only one year following Crossover Forces/Madness. *More of Nicole's past is explored here, though none of the events concerning the clones is due to her hiding any knowledge of them. Rather, she simply didn't know. *Nicole Watterson has finally found pure happiness and ventures into Unknown Space with Yuki to explore her power. **It is noted by Jimmy Neutron and Yuki themselves as a possible side effect of having the powers of a God, thanks to the Toon Goddess, Nicole in terms of youth seems practically immortal, never seeming to age. It's assumed either it's due to said power, or simply because she's found peace and joy. *Penny, Carrie, Darwin, and Bobert all share a role in the story. *Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom are the only two Toon Force members to appear, with a more supportive role rather than direct influence to give guidance to the characters. Venomous Bounty Following Toon Wars: The Final Days and OK K.O. Let's be Heroes, Professor Venomous is hunted by superpowered villains for his role as Shadowy Venomous, leading to him allying with past members of the Secret Toon Force. A subsidiary of the Toon Force formed for spec-ops missions during the war. * To be more specific, this occurs in the gap of the finale of the show and around 5 years after Crossover Forces and Madness. * The story will take heavy inspiration from the Mandalorian and old western films. * Cattus the One Blade, now known as Cattus the Ultimate, and Bobert of the Syndicate Timeline make a return alongside Venomous. * Both versions of Fink and K.O. return; K.O. himself expressing doubt over his father. * Cosma makes an appearance here as part of the main cast with a "sillier" role than before. Magiswords Future Alex and Gracy venture through the land of Lyvhseria to find Vambre and Prohyas after the two had mysteriously gone missing. * This marks the debut of background characters, Alex and Gracy, from Mighty Magiswords to a main role in Toon Wars lore, replacing Vambre and Prohyas' role of lead characters for the story. * This occurs in conjunction with Venomous Bounty; hence why Cattus is nowhere to be seen in-story. * Bimm will have what can be described as "A Legends Luke Skywalker" feel. * The setting of Rhybloflaven is under heavy reconstruction to upgrade the foundation of much of the buildings, including the Adventure Academy, which has a massive construction platform surrounding it. * As the title suggests, parts of the setting will have more of a futuristic feel to it. Undecided Works * AshiRaven * Dark Disney * Jimmy Timmy Power Battles * Untitled Steven Universe Story * Untitled She-Ra Story Development Notes Changes to Magiswords Future * Originally, Alex and Gracy were going to go into unknown space to find Bimm and Simone. The plot was instead changed to finding Vambre and Prohyas in Lyvsheria after they went missing. Changes to The Watterson * Gumball is now 22 instead of remaining consistently 17 and short like in the Final Days. Author's Notes Burnout (?) "Since Toon Wars ended, I thought like any other creators, I'd burn out of ideas. Normally I'd stop and take a break for months on end, as was the case with Dragon Ball Rising or the Final Days, which was meant to have a gap to fix any last minute mistakes and to leave people in anticipation. Turns out, Dragon Ball Rising and other ideas for non-Toon Wars or non-original content was where I stopped almost immediately. It was DB Rising's abrupt hiatus where I realized that I had a big passion for something I could keep doing for fun. I didn't necessarily have to confirm they would happen, but they'd be drafted for possible projects in the future if I ever get around to em. As for the now, stuff like Crossover Forces were so much fun to work with more than Toon Wars surprisingly. Both thanks to its story and its characters. I loved working on Toon Wars more than anything prior. But come the Final Days, I've reached a good stopping point for it. The Legacy series is meant to be like an option for those looking for more after the main story. And it's meant to be more wholesome this time instead of the original serious theme of the original. There's not too many restrictions on what can or can't happen in either works. And there's always room for more unique stuff. If anything, it feels like I'd be making fanfiction out of a fanction out of a fanfiction. Again, Toon Wars is over. There's no denying that. The main story with a war of cartoons is done. Finished. Concluded. Legacy is meant to expand on the ending of it. Much like how Toon Wars: Shorts expand on the lore of either or. Shows room for improvement too." Trivia * If Dark Disney is decided, this'll be the first time since How to train your Hero where cartoons crossover with anime and video games. Category:Toon Wars: Legacy Category:Toon Wars